


Get out of the Sack!

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, it's all trish's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili fluff following nearly being roasted by trolls.</p>
<p>This was for Trish, kilisbrotherlover on tumblr, who requested something similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out of the Sack!

"Kili. Kili get out of the sack." Fili heaved an exasperated sigh, glancing uneasily around at the others of their company, glad that they were distracted enough with escaping their own bags to pay the brothers any attention.

He heard a giggle from beneath the burlap as Kili burrowed deeper into it. "No." came the muffled response. "I shan't, you'll have to come in after me."

Fili sighed and nudged the lump of his brother with his boot. "Kili!" He hissed, as Thorin threw a glance in their direction, a majestic eyebrow raised. "Get out of the sack!"

When there was still no response and even less movement, Fili leaned down, fishing his hands through the opening and grabbing his brother's shoulders, only to have his own arms grasped and tugged hard enough to throw him off balance. 

Before he could regain his senses, Kili had somehow managed to envelope Fili into the sack as well, a mischievous grin lighting the face that had been twisted in fear and determination a few short hours before.

Away from the eyes of their kin and soaring on adrenaline, Fili offered no protest as Kili leaned in, hands still on his arms, to touch noses and exchange quick, soft kisses.

Fili lost himself for a moment in the closeness of his Kili, in the darkness of the sack and the relief that neither of them had been cooked over the trolls' fire and was startled into breaking the kiss as a gruff voice cleared its throat in the air above them, and the moment was lost as they shuffled quickly from the sack to find their king and uncle standing, arms crossed and head shaking, at the mouth of the bag.


End file.
